The Abyss of the Bizarre
by Pixi Punkrocker
Summary: After her mother dies tragicly, a young elf princess must learn to cope with her abusive great-uncle. I suck at summarys.. x.x its more interesting then it sounds. R&R!
1. Prologue

The Abyss of the Bizarre  
  
Prologue  
  
In the mist of an abandoned waterfall a young girl ran. Brown hair mangled and small frame heaving, she franticly looked around and found meager shelter under a mighty oak. A high-spirited 17 year old fleeing for her life.  
And there Merwenwin Singer sat, panting. She brought her knees up to her chin and hugged her legs. Feeling that her throat was amazingly dry, she pulled a canteen from the inside of her backpack. She had just taken a sip when the barking of a hound rung in her ears.  
At lightning speed, she flung herself up, shoving the canteen in her backpack and ran as fast as she could out of the clearing. Her feet stung at the sudden movement but she persevered. Pushing through bramble and thorns, the found the way back to the path.  
Merwenwin couldn't remember the last thing that had made her leave. She knew, though that it was not her own fault. O yes. Merwenwin had just come home after playing with the pixies when her uncle threatened her with the thing she feared most, killing her family. The thing he wanted? Her body for a night. He wanted her, and she would have none of it. Bringing her family inside he had killed them all with a flick of his sword. Devastated, Merwenwin had fled, only to be followed by his knights and their hounds. She had lost her family, home, and trust and had nothing left but her own life. Future was in the palms of her hands. The hound bawled again, closer this time. She looked around seeing nowhere to hide. Suddenly, her left foot slipped, then her right, and she found herself rolling down a steep overlook. Screaming and thrashing, she tried to grab a root or branch with no success. Bleeding and broken she landed in a heap at the bottom; dead.  
  
Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday  
  
(A\N: Lemme know how you like it!!! Is it worthy? I have more... yes... this isn't the only chapter... even though the girl dies... o.O REVIEW PLEASE?! And excuse my spelling errors.. my editor is absent so.. Blah.)  
  
~Pix~ 


	2. A Lonesome Feeling

The Abyss of the Bizarre  
  
Author: Pixi Punkrocker  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL! IT CAME RIGHT OUT OF MY FIT LITTLE MIND! O... it feels so good to finally say that!  
  
Chapter 1-A Lonesome Feeling  
  
(Hm.. this may be short.. I haven't decided yet. Also, I thank MirroredBeauty for being my FIRST reviewer!! Thank you for all you compliments! I'll be sure to check out you're stories! ; Raven!!! Thanks buddy! You rock you know that?! Poor Raven's lost his whale.. In a library... Lmao! I'll love ya forever for sticking up for me! Thanks! P.s. Yes, it is disturbing! Slayer chick: HEY!!! Nice to see you're alive! Lol. Thanks for the review! Cant wait for your next chappy! ~Yay! My first fiction written by myself and I got positive feedback!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~17 Years Later~  
  
Nienna Singer lie on her bed looking at the pictures that were scattered on her wall. Pictures of her friends, her boyfriend, her stepsister Jullianna, and her great uncle. Her great uncle- hitting her, beating her, raping her. Nienna never really looked at these pictures before, and now after so many months, she only had two thoughts on her mind. Why hadn't she turned these into the police? O.. and.. Who had taken the photos that she so conveniently found each day?  
  
She gathered the pictures and put them in her purse making sure the camera on her wall was turned the other way. Honestly, she never got any privacy! It was all her great uncle's planning. He figured a young elf princess should have to be watched, but Nienna had other reasons to believe. One of course was that he had tried to murder her mother when she was Nienna age, but she had fled and was never seen again. Also, he had killed all of her mother's family members, including her boyfriend, which was Nienna's father.  
  
Now.. you're probably wondering.. Elf princess? Well, yes, Nienna is an elf princess. A Pyro Princess as her boyfriend, Alex, likes to point out. Mistress of Fire and Keeper of the stars. Now, she only just learned this a few months ago when her Aunt Piety died and Nienna was left with her abusive great uncle. Of course, next year, when she was 18, she would be able to be on her own.  
  
It was now nearing midnight and Nienna figured everyone would be asleep. She quietly grabbed her purse and crept out the door eyeing the camera cautiously. She closed the door behind her and crept down the long hall to a huge cheery wood staircase. Stepping on the first stair, she looked around. Not hearing any movement, she took another step, this one squeaking. She swore under her breath for forgetting it squeaked.  
  
"Nienna?!" she heard her great uncle bellow. "What are you doing out of bed?!"  
  
Not caring about the stairs, she ran down to the bottom. When she reached it however, she was out of breath. Tripping weakly on the rolled rug, she fell with a clatter. (Kind of like Santa huh?. Don't ask..) She got up slowly and dusted herself off. Nienna was just about to turn and head for the door, when her great uncle magically appeared in front of her. Stepping back a few paces, she dared herself to look up at his eyes.  
  
He stepped up to her with a grim and tired expression. Licking his lips he paused then said in a very raspy voice, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Raising her head high, Nienna answered him hopefully. "I'm going out."  
  
"No, you're not." Her great uncle (let's just call him.. 'Bob') said quickly.  
  
"Yes, I am." And with that Nienna turned towards the large wooden doors. But she didn't get far.  
  
'Bob' glided after her and turned her towards him. With a mix of rage and fury, he struck her, making her fall to the ground. She quickly got up, her face trickling a mixture of blood and tears and kicked him square in the face. He yelped at the unexpected contact, but came in strong pushing Nienna up against a wall.  
  
"You will do what I say!" he exclaimed forcefully. "I am your legal guardian until you are 18, and what I say goes!"  
  
Nienna gave him one of the nastiest faces one came muster when one has a broken jaw and kneed him in one of the more 'unpleasant' places. He doubled over for a moment and Nienna took this opportunity to run. Again, she didn't make it far, for it seemed 'Bob' healed quickly. He appeared if front of the door only 5 feet from Nienna and raised his hands. Yes, she knew what was coming next.  
  
It happened every time she did something wrong. He yelled, she got beat, he got hurt, he got mad, and then it happened. He would call on the demons to carry Nienna away for a day. It was hell. (No pun intended.) It was going to end.  
  
Raising her arms Nienna closed her eyes and yelled "Remnants of the holy veil! Hear my plea! Hugfyets guftesimo!"  
  
'Bob' had no time to respond, because before he knew it, he was thrown against the wall but tiny silver stars carried by a gust of wind. Nienna didn't waste any time in pushing open the great wooden doors. Once open, she ran out into the darkened night.  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me (I'm going under)  
  
don't lend your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
so go on and scream  
  
scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
(Sorry this was way to short! I just kinda wanted to get you to feel how badly Nienna was treated.. Next chapter... Nienna goes to Alex's for help! Stay tuned! I'll get it out as soon as I can! P.S. I do NOT own Going Under by Evanescence! I just love the songs!)  
  
~Pix~ 


	3. Help Me

The Abyss of the Bizarre  
  
Author: Pixi Punkrocker  
  
Chapter 2- Help Me  
  
Disclaimer: No.. I don't own any of Christina Aguliera's songs.. (thank the Lord)  
  
(A\N: Yay! More reviews! MirroredBeauty: THANK YOU! Heh. Dear me. I so agree... DOWN WITH 'BOB'! Lol. I don't know why but when I first thought up this story I was going to make Nienna really mean... But Nienna nice is rubbing off on me... I don't know. Roaring Rory; thank you! As long as my fingers are working and I have this computer I shall write! Hello friend; heh... I know lots use that song... its a good song that's why! Lol... thanks! I HAVE SUCH GREAT REVIEWERS!!!! O... uh... sorry this took a while to write! I'm trying to get used to typing with fake nails on! Ugh! O... and I'm reading the 5th Harry Potter book so... ya... I'm going as fast as I can! O... and many things in this chapter are in Elvish... I'll explain them at the end!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nienna shut the doors and turned walking backwards. She looked at the huge mansion of 508 Nwalmaer Ave. She fingered her jaw and wiped the blood off with her long sleeved shirt.  
  
She continued walking backwards until she hit something behind her hard. Turning, she ran to her haven and her A'mael, Alex's house. She ran there never stopping to notice that what she had walked backwards into was indeed a tree.  
  
~*~At Alex's~*~  
  
Nienna arrived at Alex's house tired and out of breath. She glanced around quickly before knocking loudly on the huge wooden doors. No one answered so she knocked again. Inside she could head a mumbling voice.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours to Nienna, Alex answered the door. "Nienna?!" he exclaimed looking her over. "What happened?"  
  
She looked up at the 18 year old whose short blond hair was all over with eyes of hurt and said softly. "It's happened again"  
  
He pulled her inside his house gently and set her on the couch. He then went to get the first aid kit mumbling inaudible words about Nienna's great uncle.  
  
Nienna looked around the huge house smiling slightly. She figured Alex's parents were asleep; otherwise they would have been down by now. She loved Alex's house, full of warmth and love. Unlike her uncle's house, it was covered with pictured of Alex and Nienna, along with Alex's sister Carmen, who was now 10. Yes, even Nienna, even if she isn't their daughter. Nienna stood and walked over to the large mirror. She looked in at her reflection. A girl of 17 with curly black hair to her shoulders, fair skin, and dark green eyes stared back at her. Suddenly, she heard someone stir from behind her.  
  
"Lle naa vanima" the voice said. Nienna turned to see Alex sitting atop a coffee table. He opened the first aid kit and patted the seat in front of him, indicating for Nienna to sit down. She followed pulling her hair back so Alex could heal her.  
  
He sprinkled some kind of dust on Nienna's jaw, and it was broken no more. He then blew on her cheek and the wound healed. Nienna smiled. "You should be a doctor."  
  
"No, My magic only works on you." He smirked. "Trust me, I've tried."  
  
Nienna suddenly remembered the photos she wanted to come and show him in the first place. She reached for her purse and pulled at the pictures handing them to Alex. "Look." She said staring at her shoes with newfound interest.  
  
Alex looked at all the pictures close to disgusted. As he saw the last one he looked up and stood.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nienna asked standing.  
  
"We're going to the police." Alex said grabbing his coat.  
  
Nienna grabbed his arm holding him back. "No we aren't."  
  
"Why?" he asked confused.  
  
"Because" she answered. "He'd kill me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- When I'm lost in the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.  
  
And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
  
You're always there; giving me all you've got.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,   
  
I turn to you.  
  
When I lose my will to win,  
  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
  
I can do anything,  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me.  
  
And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,   
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
  
For truth that will never change;  
  
For someone to lean on;  
  
for a heart I can rely on through anything;  
  
For that one who I can run to....  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,   
  
I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true...  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you...  
  
~*~  
  
(WA HA HA... CLIFFHANGER! Lol... um... next chapter? 'Bob' gets taken to the Elvish court! Sorry so short! Lol... now~~ Elvish vocabulary: Nwalmaer Ave; this actually stands for Tormented Avenue. Nienna was tormented no? ~ A'mael; means beloved. Alex was Nienna's beloved. ~ Lle naa vanima; means 'you are beautiful' Alex was telling Nienna she was beautiful because Nienna was looking at her appearance skeptically. ~~ That's it! Review review! Ugh.. I do hate Christina Aguliera.. but it matches..)  
  
~Pix~ 


End file.
